


The Panty Raid

by Abarekiller



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Comedy, I don't know, kind of not?, kind of shipping?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abarekiller/pseuds/Abarekiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poppy is woken up in the middle of the night, Sparrow is apparently up to his dastardly deeds again. oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Panty Raid

There was a knock on the door.

Poppy groaned in her sleep.

Then there was another

Holly moaned.

Then there was the banging.

            The short haired twin snatched at the mirrorphone beside her bed and looked at the time, it read 2:34. Throwing the phone to the floor, she slammed her pillow over her head; her screams could be heard muffled into the mattress.

            “Poppy! Holly! Are you awake?”

            Of all the people to be up at this hour, it was Fairy Godmother Briar…Poppy moaned again, trying to shut the world off around her.

The banging continued

            Couldn’t Faybelle just go ahead and put Briar to sleep.

There was even more banging on the door.

            The not-Rapunzel screamed as she jolted up from the bed. “Alright, alright already.” She shouted as she swung her legs over the side of her bed. “I’m getting up, jeez.” In her over-sized night shirt she placed both hands onto her knees getting ready to stand up – but she stopped.

The knocking continued.

            “Okay, I’m up.” Holly stood up from her bed, half asleep. “I’m coming, I’m coming…” groggily she made her way to the door way – her twin still sitting on her bed.

            The long haired twin yawned into her hand as she reached for the door. “Don’t you know what time it is?” Holly wasn’t a morning person either; she opened the unlocked door.

            What took the twins by surprise was that it wasn’t just Sleeping Beauty’s face that was there, but also Apple White, Darling Charming, Ashlynn Ella, Raven Queen, Rosabelle Beauty, Melody Piper and Ginger Breadhouse were standing outside their door with concern, each one of them in their sleep wear. Each one of them had flashlights in their hand.

            “Has anything been stolen?” Apple quickly asked without hesitation.

            Shocked and surprised, Holly shook her head in confusion. “Wait? What’s happening?” the soon to be Rapunzel asked.

            “Sparrow, Sparrow Hood is in the girl’s dorm!” Melody quickly added.

            Without standing up, Poppy swiftly draped one leg over the other one. “What’s going on?” she reiterated her sisters’ question.

            “Sparrow Hood is in the girl’s dormitory and he is taking our…” Ginger’s face turned a shade of red like licorice, dawning on her what she was about to say. “Our…um…belongings…” she spoke softly.

            “Come again?” Poppy cocked her eyebrow with exaggeration.

            “Our panties,” No longer wanting to beat around the bushes, Darling went straight to the point. “Sparrow came into our rooms and stole our panties.”

            “Oh my Fairy Godmother.” Holly, surprised, placed a hand over her mouth.

            “Yeah, he came into our rooms while Raven and I were distracted and stole our underwear.” Apple chimed in, an expression like a deer caught in headlights. As Apple said this, Poppy took note of how red face Raven was. How recent were these panties, girl, Poppy thought to herself, and what were you doing that would cause you not to take notice of a man coming into a room?

            “That’s horrible,” Holly stated. “Well, he hasn’t been here, right Poppy?”

            With a stern face, the short haired twin crossed her arms. “Only thing I heard was someone banging on my door.” It was clear that Poppy wasn’t a 2:30 morning person.

            “See,” Holly, ignoring her sisters’ smart ass remark. “He hasn’t been here.”

            “That’s good,” Briar sighed with relief. “We heard that he was seen running into this direction after running from Cedar and Cerise’s room.” She continued. “Poor girl, but I don’t really think Cedar wears panties though.” She questioned allowed.

            Before that topic went on, Darling broke in. “We are going to find Sparrow and make sure he returns our underwear and receive his punishment.” with emphasis on the last word, an angry look crossed her face – these girls were going to make sure justice will prevail.

            “Hold on one minute.” Holly turned and ran to her bed. “I’ll come help you.” She quickly slipped on her slippers. “You coming, Poppy?” she turned to the door.

            Poppy raised her hand and shook her head no. “Sadly no,” she sighed. “Tomorrow is Saturday and I have to get ready to get to work in a few hours…I need sleep.”

            “Okay,” her twin smiled at her, “sleep tight; I’ll try not to wake you when I come back.” She grabbed the door knob.

            “Alright,” Poppy stifled a yawn. “Make sure to hit Sparrow a few times for me.”

            Holly shut the door behind her, leaving her twin sister alone in the room. Sitting there, Poppy listened out to hear the foot steps down the halls disappear before she made her move.

            Standing up off the bed she made her way towards the door and locked it, making sure no one was going to come barging in within the next few minutes. Turning around, she learned her back against the door and crossed her arms; she cleared her throat.

            “You can come out now.” She said to the empty room. As if that was his que to make his appearance, a figure dressed in black dragged himself out from underneath Poppy’s bed. As he stood up, he started to pop his neck and crack all of his joints.

            “You really gotta clean up from under your bed, Pops” the Sparrow Hood in question stretched his arms out over his head; as if making sure he was all limber for the chase he was no doubt going to be having that night.

            “So… a panty raid, really?” Poppy cocked an eyebrow at the man that she had noticed hiding under her bed – with that kind of skill, perhaps she was the next Princess and the Pea.

            “Yep…” Sparrow said with no shame in his voice. “Thanks for not ratting me out.”

            “Don’t worry about it.” She waved her hand at the boy in her room. It wouldn’t have been fun had she ended the chase right then and there and end the guy’s torment; girl’s got to have some fun.

            “Oh and by the way,” Sparrow cut-off “The only reason I left Cedar and Cerise’s room alone was apparently they have a guard dog and it was barking at me as soon as tried to get close to the room.” He stated matter-of-fact-ly as if he wasn’t the one in the wrong and that he was the victim in all of this.

            “So why are you stealing everyone’s panties?” she asked, getting to the matter at hand.

            “Well of course, I’m the next Robin Hood,” he stated, an obvious excuse he has had more than enough practice with. “I am just stealing from the rich beautiful girls and giving them to the poor little boys.” He clenched his hand tightly as if to signify that what he was doing was TRUE JUSTICE.

            Poppy cocked an eyebrow.

            “and if those guys wanted to say…”donate” for the good deeds that I have done for them” he said with a smiled that would rival a Cheshire “then well, it can’t be helped.”

            And there it was.

            The young girl just looked at him with a dumbfounded expression on her face. With a straight face on the young man, Poppy couldn’t be helped but be amused. By that logic, he probably wouldn’t get ex-spelled from the school, but at least put into dungeon detention. More than likely, Milton Grimm would punish him – but off the book, he would commend the teenager for following the path of his family heritage.

            Poppy sighed in defeat. She couldn’t help but find his commitment to his legacy commendable.

            “Alright, get out.” Poppy stated.

            “Really?” the young man questioned.

            “Yeah, but go out the window.” She pointed at the wall on the other side of the room. “I’ll give you a five minute head start, before I shoot Holly and the other girls a text.” She held out her hand.

            “Oh?” Sparrow feigned a look of defeat. “Then I guess you’ll be needing this.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out the young girl’s phone and tossed it to her.

            Walking towards the wall, the young man opened the window. “Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow, Pops” he said turning to look at her with a mischievous smile.

            Poppy sighed in defeat.

            “Hold on…”

            The young teen turned and made her way to her dresser. Pulling out one of the drawers she started to rummage through her personal belongings.

            The young man turned away from the window, eye cocked in confusion he watched as the twin of Rapunzel made her way towards him.

            Stopping just in front of him, Poppy raised her hand. “Me and Holly are twins, right?” she asked rhetorically, “so offering a ‘Twin Special: two for one’ deal you should be able to get more of a ‘donation’ if you were to give these out together; than just by selling the pair you took from my sister.” In her hand was a pair of panties; nothing too normal or too kinky; just enough to get the job done.

            Sparrow gave his own Cheshire smile as he was caught red handed. “You serious?” he questioned; the girl in his face nodded. “Thanks Pops,” he reached out for the underwear.

            Rapunzel clenched the underwear tight in her hands.

            “Fifty percent of your ‘donations’” she stated matter-of-fact-ly.

            And there it was.

            “Ten percent” he countered.

            “Forty percent; and I don’t tell anyone you were here.”

            “Twenty percent; and I don’t care what you say or who you say it to.”

            “Thirty percent; and I will let you leave by the door.”

            “Twenty-five percent; and I’ll let you shove me out the window.”

            “Deal!” Poppy smiled, opening her hand, releasing the undergarments to the man she sold it to.

            “Thanks, Pops” Sparrow said taking the underwear in his hands. “Now how do you want to do this?” he looked at her questioningly, “Do I need to turn around so that you can-“

            Next thing he knew he was in mid-fall outside the window.

            Poppy smiled to herself as she looked over the edge of the window seal, watching as if she was trying to watch her handy work.

            Sparrow himself may be loud and annoying, but he still had the skills of the legendary thief himself. By the time Poppy actually reached the window, he had already changed one-eighty degrees in mid-air, positioning himself for his landing.

            As he came in contact with the ground, the soon-to-be Robin Hood positioned his body to soften the impact – a tuck-and-roll on the grass. Leaping from his back to his feet, he shot his hands into the air, as if to impress the one person that was watching him.

            With a clap of sarcasm, Poppy commended the young prison-inmate in the making. With one arm, Sparrow reached his hat off of his head and gave his one-person audience his bow of appreciation. Turning on a foot, the young man made his way away from the girl’s dorm.

            Poppy just laughed to herself as she just relaxed her body on the window seal of her room. With a sigh as if to ask “did that really just happen?” she took notice in a nearby hallway, flash lights were zipping back and forth through the windows of the dorm. Poppy smiled, one hand placed on her chin, she pulled out her phone.

            “Should have gone with forty percent, Hood” She giggled as she typed one-handed on mirrorphone.

            Not even a minute passed as the doors on the side of the hallways burst opened.

            “There he is girls, GET HIM!” Poppy could barely hear Briar’s command as she lead the charge after the panty thief – but she could easily hear Sparrow’s girlish screams echoe from her position as he began running like a mad.

            Poppy laughed whole-heartedly as she crossed her arms and laid her head down, watching as the chase took place. She smiled.

            Ever After High is a great place; she thought to herself, I’m glad I came.

            If only if these fun times could last forever; but soon destiny would take place and separate everyone.


End file.
